The Video Game
The Video Game Gumball, Darwin, and the rest of the family buy a new game system but suddenly they get sucked into it (literally)! Plot Gumball, Darwin, and the rest of the family buy the latest video game system which comes with the demo of Capsule Monsters V.2.0 Shine & Glitter versions & they all get sucked into the video game. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Richard *Anais Minor Characters *Larry Capsule Monsters *Aquatortle (Nicole's) *Electrichu (Flashback) *Squirty (Flashback Poster) *Sprout (Flashback Poster) *Flare (Flashback Poster) *Aquacat (Gumball's) *Goldy (Darwin's) *Nessie (Nicole's) *Fishy - Monsterous (Richard's) Transcript *Gumball & Darwin are in the living room with the TV on a Saturday morning* Gumball: Darwin, did you hear the news!? Darwin: No, what? Gumball: Because the new PocketSystem3D is out & it comes with a demo of Capsule Monsters V.2.0 Shine & Glitter versions! Darwin: That's awesome! Gumball: Yeah, I remember when Capsule Monsters Aqua & Fire versions came out *sighs* those good old memories *Flashback* Gumball: It was 2008 when the demo came out, it came free with the PocketSystemV.2. *In the flashback Gumball, Darwin, and Nicole are at the Ripley 2000* Past Gumball: Hey mom, can we buy Capsule Monsters when it comes? Past Nicole: No Gumball, we're not buying it. Gumball: Until she tried the demo at the store herself against other players. *In the game it shows Nicole with an Aquatortle beating up someones Electrichu* Past Nicole: *Yelling voice* Just a little bit more Aquatortle! *Electrichu get's knocked out* Past Nicole: We are so buying this! *Gumball get's out of flashback* Gumball: So that's how we got to buy the games! Darwin: Mrs. Mom was good, she even beat Mr. Dad at it! *Nicole & Richard fighting each other in Capsule Monsters* Richard: Fishy use Fail! *Fishy splashes up & down very low while having a quarter of HP left* Nicole: Nessie finish him of with Surf! *Nessie finishes Fishy off with a Surf attack* Richard: No! You beat me your 100th time *Cries* Nicole: *Sighs with crossed arms & rolls eyes* Gumball: And it introduces 110 more monsters! Darwin: Yay! Gumball: And the best part is, the system is only for people ages 8 & up! So now we don't need to worry about Anais ruining our fun! Mhmhmhmh *Anais came out of nowhere in the living room* Anais: It's not fair! At first it was ages 5 & up & now it's ages 8 & up! Gumball: Sorry but your just not mature enough yet. Anais: And look at the price, 259$, mom will never buy you that! Gumball: Or maybe we can lure her to do it.... *Gumball & Darwin go into the kitchen where Nicole is washing dishes* Gumball: Hey Mom! Nicole: Hi Sweetie! Gumball: I was wondering if we could buy the new PocketSystem3D? *shows catalog* Nicole: 259$! That's expensive! Gumball: But it comes with the Demo of Pocket Monsters V.2.0 Shine & Glitter versions. Nicole: I'm still not sure about this. Gumball: Please? Darwin: Pretty please? Richard: Pretty pretty please? Nicole: Richard! Richard: What, it's a great game. Nicole: Fine, but you two will have to use your own money Gumball & Darwin: Aww... Anais: It's not fair! I want a PocketSystem3D too! Nicole: I'm sorry sweetie but the rating is there for a reason. Anais: *Cries* Nicole: *Pats Anais on the back* It's just stuff, it's not like the world is going to end or anything. Anais: Your right. Nicole: I have to go to work now, bye! *Gumball, Darwin, & Richard race to Ripley 2000 in a split second Darwin: I have 350, what about you Gumball? Gumball: I only have 100 Richard: I'm going to use the magic card your mom gave me & i'll get some money out of it! Gumball: Wait a second, dad could you withdraw 180$ for me please? Richard: Sure thing son! Gumball: Thanks, now let's buy the PocketSystem3D! Gumball, Darwin, & Richard at the same time: We'dliketobuythePocketSystem3Dplease! Larry: I can't hear you when you speak at the smae time! Gumball: PocketSystem3D for us three *Larry Calculating* Larry: That would be 540$ *The Wattersons pay & leave* Gumball: Now time to transfer our Capsule Monsters...And unleash the fury! Darwin: Yeah! Richard: Yeah! Gumball: YEAH!! *A portal appears on each system screen & sucks Gumball, Darwin, & Richard in* To Be Continued... Category:Fanfiction Stories